Prophetic Dreams: Island
by SilverDaemon
Summary: A.U. Angst-y. One can gain an unimaginable amount of power on their own. However, when a bond forms, they gain an infinite amount of power that was created to protect those close to them. These connections form an identity that can either make the weakest human to ever live, or a human who has all the strength in the world to protect all that they love. I am Perseus Jackson.


_**In this universe, there are over ten thousand million stars. In this galaxy, there are over one hundred and sixty known moons. In this solar system, there are eight planets, each with their own gravitational field.**_

_**And on this planet, there are over seven billion humans. Many of them dream to stand out among their kind, dreaming of greatness. Very few achieved this goal. They stand out, they change the world. But to find the ones who are truly the greatest, To find the heroes of Earth, we look to Greece.**_

_**And no Heroes are more outstanding than them. The Gods and Goddesses amongst mere mortals. The seven saviors of Olympus. The twins of Lightning. Then twins of Death. The son of War. The daughter of Love. But none stand out more, than the son of Poseidon. The Dark Angel. His name is Perseus Jackson.**_

_**And he changed the universe.**_

* * *

In all my life, I was never worried about the Gods. The 'Gods' are the rulers of Greece. My mother, Lady Aphrodite, is Lord Zeus' stylist. She chooses his clothes for public announcements, she does his hair for council meetings, etc. All in all, she makes the king look perfect. And because of that, she has a spot on the council.

To rule with an iron fist, to show that they are the true rulers of Greece, to keep the people under subjection, the hold the tournament.

The tournament is held on a large island to the south, in the middle of the ocean. Every three years, sixteen to eighteen year olds are forced to compete the tournament. Five hundred random teens enter. One hundred, give or take a few, are the only ones to make it out. The island is massive, divided into one hundred sectors. Each sector has a boss. And each boss gets progressively harder as the sector number goes up. That is all they tell us.

So, all in all, I was never worried about the Gods. I was Lady Aphrodite's daughter, I never thought I would go into the tournament. So when Lord Zeus read this years 'Special Requirements', I nearly puked.

"This year, all children of the Gods between the ages of sixteen and eighteen must enter the tournament with the other competitors."

My name is Piper McLean. My sister is Silena McLean. And we are now in the tournament.

* * *

For years, we hated our father. We hated the lack of attention he gave us, and the condescending looks he gave us when he did pay attention. He was on the council, so what else should we expect? For years, we practically lived in the Forest behind our house, not going inside except for when our father was home. In Greece, we survived. But, at the same time, we had never even began to live.

We learnt to hunt. We learned to fight. We had begun to live. But that all changed when the tournament happened.

A week after one of our birthdays, mine, the brother's, the youngest, the tournament started. Our sister had made it through the tournament. She had won. But we can only hope to do the same.

"This year, all children of the Gods between the ages of sixteen and eighteen must enter the tournament with the other competitors."

Both of our hearts stopped.

Our names are Nico and Hazel Di Angelo. Our father is Hades Di Angelo. And we are in the tournament.

* * *

For years, we hated our father. And we swear, if you say we are like the Di Angelo's, we'll kill you. Slowly. Not for lack of attention, not for condescending looks, no, we hate him for leaving our mother. For leaving us. Our father is the King. He has a Queen. We are simply the by-product of an affair. Mistakes, never ment to have been born.

We met Nico and Hazel in the forest connecting our two houses one day. With them, we learned to hunt and we learned to fight. But, unlike them, we never learned to live. We loved the forest, thew open air, the free space, everything about it.

especially when the storms were here.

The tournament started. And when it did, we swore to protect each other.

"This year, all children of the Gods between the ages of sixteen and eighteen must enter the tournament with the other competitors."

Our names are Thalia and Jason Grace. We are in the tournament. And we plan to win.

* * *

I was used to fighting when the tournament started. My father was the General of Greece, so what could I expect? I knew the most about the tournament of all the 'Demigods' as we are called. All but one. But that's a story for another time. Actually, its part of this story, but it will be told later.

I was good with a bow and a spear. My father was disappointed about the bow, but was ecstatic about the spear. After all, that was his own weapon of choice.

It was my seventeenth birthday when the tournament started.

The sky was grey. Winds whipped. Thunder crashed. And rain poured. This was the day that I was sentenced to die. And it was, by far, the best day of my life.

"This year, all children of the Gods between the ages of sixteen and eighteen must enter the tournament with the other competitors."

My name is Frank Zhang. My sister, Clarrise Zhang, cleared the tournament with her friend Bianca. I am in the tournament. And I plan to win.

* * *

I hated the Gods. Arrogant. Useless. Pathetic.

So when Luke offered me to join him and Kronos, the Roman King, the Titan Lord, in defeating the Gods, I nearly accepted.

Nearly.

In the end, my answer was no. How could I? Normally, I would have asked my mother what to do. Of course, my mother is now dead, so I can't. But Luke is dead too, so it didn't matter. In a way, I was sad, if only for the fact that Ares hadn't died in the battle.

I was seventeen when I entered the tournament.

It was storming outside of the Olympian Palace, where Zeus made his announcements. It was grey, cold and raining.

Just the king of day I liked.

I half hoped that Zeus would be struck by lightning, but, as always, the Fates ignored me. I wore black pants, a black top with sleeves going to just above my elbow and a scabbard. Normal clothing for a Demigod like me.

"This year, all children of the Gods between the ages of sixteen and eighteen must enter the tournament with the other competitors."

I smirked at the looks of horror on the faces of the other Demigods. It was priceless. The other Demigods, they were all friends with each other. I, however, was not. I had lived a life in which you learn that friends only hold you down. I told them that. I just said it in a much more rude and nasty way, right after a massive argument with the daughter of Aphrodite when I crashed into her in the palace hallways by accident. I have people in my life who I could call acquaintances, people who I hung out with when I was younger, people like Apollo, Artemis and Hermes. And Hestia. Not even my bastard of a father.

I watched in humor as Zeus and the rest of the council went pale. I watched in anger as my father looked around for me after not seeing my standing with my fellow Demigods. He found me, but only because of my eyes. When you don't see your father in three years, that will happen.

I watched with no emotion on my face as all the Gods walked over to their children, trying to talk to them. Some talked to their parents while others simply ignored them. The Grace twins the Di Angelo twins were in the second group. The others were in the first.

I hadn't noticed as my father walked towards me. I only realized he was there when he began to speak.

"Son, I... I am sorry. I neve-" My raised hand stopped him. "Enough father. I would rather not speak to you. That would make me show emotion about you. And showing emotion about you means caring about." A cruel smirk appeared upon my face, "After all, I wouldn't want to get you hopes up."

He stumbled back, as if I hade punched him. "Yes father, that's right. I wouldn't want to get your hopes up. You forgot about me for eight years. No, if I'm lucky, I will never see your face again after this tournament. Oh, who am I kidding? My luck is shit. Just like my life. Do you even remember her? You know, the women who birthed me, your, loath I to admit it, son? Well? Do you?!"

I didn't realize my voice had raised. Now, the entire crowed had gathered around us, with the Demigods and Gods up front. Bit I didn't care.

"You call yourselves Gods, but you are weak, pathetic, arrogant creatures! Gods, they are amazing, great and powerful. You... you are _nothing_. Gods live forever. You, however, do not. You are Immortaly Mortal. And I hope it stays that way, so nobody else has deal with you and the rest of the idiots around this world." I spat, my hatred for my father fueling my words.

"My life is shit Poseidon. I may be Perseus Jackson, but I'm sure as hell not your son."

And with that, walked away, pushing through the crowd and stalking towards my home.

* * *

Ichor Lake. It's surface is like liquid gold. It's waters are like a frozen glacier. It's sands are like the softest silks. And to me, its touch leaves me with a feeling of peace.

Love.

Care.

Hope

And as I lay here, on these sandy white shores, I realize that, for all the time I have spent in the palace, this is my home. Home is where the heart is. And my heart shall forever be with the Ichor Lake.

In all reality though, the surface of the lake is a golden shade because of a special mineral inside the water that reflects the sun and the moon, making the water gold and silver respectively.

This was my paradise, where nobody knew about. So when a voice broke me out of my thoughts, I was rather surprised.

"I thought I might find you here." A voice said. That voice caused me to whip around, thinking it was my creepy stalker, Annabeth Chase. Nope. It was my worst enemy. Well, enemy at the moment. The person who hated me more than anyone else, save her father.

Thalia fucking Grace. Just my luck.

"What is it Grace? Got nothing better to do then piss me off more than I already am?" I growled, my sea-green eyes darkening slightly. Thalia sighed and sat down beside me, wrapping her arms around her knees. She spoke, "You don't have to be alone Perseus. Life is good that way. You are never alone. There is always someone there for you Perseus. Always. Me and the others, we will always be there, even if you don't want us to be. You don't have to be alone."

"One can gain an unimaginable amount of power on their own. However, when a bond forms, they gain an infinite amount of power that was created to protect those close to them. These connections form an identity that can either make the weakest human to ever live, or a person who has all the strength in the world to protect all that they love." I replied, my eyes never leaving the lake surface that they had focused back to.

"Connections?" Thalia asked, looking at me with something akin to confusion.

I nodded, my eyes still focused on the lake, "Connections. A bond. A link. Something unbreakable. But trust can break, Thalia Grace. I'm living proof of that. I am simply a boy, a boy whose trust has been shattered far beyond even hope of repair. I will never trust anyone. Never again."

With those words, I stood up from the sand and walked towards the forest. But I stopped. I turned my head to the side ever-so-slightly and called out to the King's daughter, "Good luck Thalia Grace. Remember, stay with your group. And, if possible, never let them go. Because if you do, they will never come back."

And then I was gone, walking into the forest.

* * *

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again._

I walked into Poseidon's mansion, my head down, and climbed the stairs to my room.

_Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

I unbuckled my scabbard and dropped it on my desk chair, kicking off my shoes at the same time.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago._

I dropped onto my bed, my head hitting the soft and fluffy pillow.

_Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?_

I mulled over the day's events, my fists clenching when I thought about Poseidon. How dare he act like he cares? How dare he?!

_Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

I thought of Thalia Grace, the King's daughter. I hated her. I _hated _her. She used to be my friend. And then she betrayed me.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care._

I thought of Jason Grace, the brother I never had. I hated him. I loathed him. He was my friend. Until he betrayed me, along with that bitch sister of his.

_And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,_

I thought of Nico. I thought of Piper. I thought of Frank. I thought of Leo. And I thought of Hazel. I thought of my old friends. Untill they betrayed me. And the worst part is, they don't even remember it.

_Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something missing..._

I started to sing. I sung quitley. It calmed me down.

I sung the song, the one that my mother used to sing when I couldn't sleep. it was called the Lunia's Song. Her mother sang it to her. And my great grandmother to my grandmother. My great grandmother made it herself. Lunia Johnson her name was. My mother said that she was a wonderful person. And I believe her.

I fell asleep on my bed, thinking about the life I could have had if I wasn't betrayed by those I trusted most.

* * *

**The Next Day, 6:52 AM, The Ballista, Second Deck**

I groaned as I sat up. This wasn't my room. For one, my room didn't move. And it didn't smell like the sea.

And then I remembered yesterday. The choosing. I was on a boat with all the other children of the 'Gods'. And, most importantly, I was on a boat with Annabeth Chase. I couldn't run! I could hide, but I couldn't run! Oh my God, this sucks!

I was knocked out of my terrible thoughts by a rough push of my bed and a gravely voice telling me to 'Get up. The captain wants to speak with you'. With a groan, I swung my legs off of the cot that I had been set in. They take you in your sleep, so you don't know where your going. So you can't watch the path and escape back to land, saying that you won.

I was still dressed, thank god, so I followed the man up the wooden stairs and onto the first deck. The ship was made completely out off wood and small bits of metal. Two-hundred and twenty feet long, three stories high and seventy-five feet wide. This was 'The Ballista', the finest ship ever made. We were moving at thirty-six knots. Don't ask me how I knew, I just did. Three dark orange sails, each with two crossed swords over a round shield painted on them in black. The mark of the Gods. The Ballista was split into thirds. The two thirds up front held the mast, a few tables, some training dummies and barrels. The back third was raised up about ten feet, with stairs going up to it. This part held the wheel and the Captain's Quarters.

The man pointed to a door on the upper level of the ship. I walked up the stairs and infront of the door. My face turned emotionless. I needed to show them that I wasn't someone who they could just push around. I was in charge. Me. Not them, me. So with a push (And a turned door knob), I opened the door.

Imagine my surprise when I see not only Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo, but Bianca Di Angelo to. All heads turned towards me, or in Bianca's case, a body flew towards me, grasping me in a tight hug that I returned.

"Percy! Its great to see you again! Still getting in trouble with Thalia and lil' Nicky over here?" My eyes darkened and I released her from the hug. I glared at the King's daughter and Hades' son, "No. These people left me to rot a few years back. When I needed them most, they abandoned me. And they don't even remember it." I growled.

Thalia looked confused but Nico... Nico had a pained look in his eyes, "Percy..." I growled at him, "Not one word, Angelo. Not. One." The pain in his eyes grew, "Percy, I know you don't like us bu-" I laughed a cold, dark laugh. It sounded insane. "Not like you? Son of Hades, I _loath _you! I hate you with every fiber of my being! You abandoned me when I neededd you most! You left me with _Triton_! He beat the shit out of me! Every day, for two fucking years, he beat the shit out of me! With his hands, his feet, a belt, hell, he even used his trident and speared my arms and legs a few times! But did you help me? Did you even notice I was gone?! No, you didn't! You left me there to die! So no, Nicolas Di Angelo, I don't 'not like' you. I fucking hate you. So you can go burn in hell."

And with that, I stormed out of Bianca's Quarters and slammed the door behind me, leaving a startled Thalia, an enraged Bianca and a teary-eyed Nico.


End file.
